


Bring the Thunder Bonus Scenes

by megamatt09



Series: Bring the Thunder [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Bonus scenes of debauchery from Bring the Thunder which did not fit in any story chapters
Relationships: Thor/Jane Foster/Shuri, Thor/Monica Rappaccini, Thor/Monica Rappaccini/Natasha Romanov, Thor/Ororo Munroe/Sif, Thor/Shayera Hol, Thora/Shayera Hol/Hela
Series: Bring the Thunder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213241
Kudos: 3





	1. Bring the Thunder Smutpack 1(Thor/Shayera; Thor/Jane/Shuri; Thor/Sif/Storm)

**So, these chapters were originally supposed to be blog exclusive content, but to make a long story short, Blogspot made some changes to their platform which I was not the biggest fan of. Therefore, I've decided to post them here as a side story in the off weeks in between batches of Bring the Thunder. Therefore, if you did not read the main story, then these scenes may be meaningless. Maybe. If you just read for the smut, then there might be some meaning to them. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Bring the Thunder Smutpack 1(Thor/Shayera; Thor/Jane/Shuri; Thor/Sif/Storm)**

**Bring the Thunder Chapter 6 Xtra(Thor/Shayera)**

A couple of drinks lead to something more. Shayera and Thor found their way into a secluded area, with Shayera throwing her arms around the Thunder God and smashing her lips against his with a passionate kiss. Thor returned the kiss, his hand drifting down Shayera's body. The look in Shayera's eyes indicated she did not not intend to do this clothed for long and Thor happily obliged.

Shayera slowly worked her way down Thor's body and felt his muscles. The one between his legs got the lion's share of her attention. Shayera cupped his cock between her fingers and tugged on it, slowly working his organ up and down. Her hand wrapped around and released him to make Thor bounce. Thor grunted the further Shayera worked her hand all the way down his cock.

Finally, both were naked, and Shayera's fit, beautiful body had been on display for Thor. Thor and Shayera fell down onto the bed which they somehow made it to. With a smile, Thor admired her.

"Magnificent as I expected."

"I'm not complaining either," Shayera said in between kissing his chest and abs. "But, you should know that I'm a woman who likes a hands on approach. And prefers being on top."

Shayera's slow stroking caused Thor to rise and throb in her hand. Considering the circumstances, Thor would not disapprove of what she was doing. Shayera straddled Thor and guided his cock towards her smoldering entrance. Shayera took her breasts for a brief second and licked them. Thor's hands reached around and grabbed Shayera. Shayera spread her wings, which really showcased what she intended to do.

Like the divine woman she was, the hawk warrior drove her pussy down onto Thor's hard cock. Shayera's moist pussy wrapped around Thor's tool when she bounced up and down onto him. Her thighs struck all of the right points when riding Thor. Thor reached around and grabbed Shayera's tits, to squeeze them a little bit harder. Then his hand looped around to clench her ass while her pussy closed around his cock and milked him a couple more times.

Shayera rocked back and forth onto Thor's tool when bouncing. She went a little bit harder, and a lot more vigorously down onto his thick cock. Thor's manhood pierced Shayera's insides and filled her up. She wrapped her wings around Thor as he sat up. Thor dove in, hands and mouth working in perfect harmony to please Shayera. Shayera saw stars, when Thor drove all the way down inside of her body.

Oh, fuck, she was losing it for him. Shayera screamed in Thor's ear, which would be deafening to anyone other than a god. Her nails raked down his back with each pump. She drove down further and further and rocked herself raw with his big fat cock piercing her body.

Another miniature orgasm and Shayera's toes curled. She kept riding, and Thor kept driving her down. The loud sounds of flesh slapped throughout the room and Shayera continued her intense ride. Her entire body quivered when Thor drove her all the way down onto his pole.

"Yes!"

Those moans only escalated, the deeper Thor plunged into Shayera. Her warm walls formed a very pleasant cradle around Thor's manhood. The faster he pumped into her, the more she lost it.

"No man has ever...mmmm!"

Thor looked up from his ministrations on Shayera's bouncing breasts to offer his commentary.

"No man has done what, per say?"

"Made me cum before I could make them burst."

Good to know. Thor's balls were heavy and Shayera bounced down onto him more vigorously. Her insides tightened around him, and formed an amazing seal when tightening around him. Her warm, hungry pussy swallowed his cock, when she bounced without relent.

Shayera did not care how many times Thor came. She knew he could reload. Shayera clasped onto Thor's strong body and rode him like the stallion she was. The hawk warrior let out more vigorous cries than before. Each bounce drove Shayera all the way down onto his hard cock. Shayera's wet pussy tightened and released around him, with juices flooding completely onto his cock when he plunged inside of her.

With another loud cry, Shayera's fingers raked down onto Thor's back and pulled him into her body. She tightened around him and rode him. Her pussy pumped down and surrounded Thor with an unbelievable amount of heat. The faster she pumped, the more she was getting off on this. Her insides liquified and turned into a gushing mess when rocking down onto Thor's tool.

"Just a little bit further," Shayera gasped.

Oh, Thor could tell she was going to climax again.

"Let it go, my dear warrior."

Shayera screamed and pumped herself down onto Thor. Oh, those balls must be getting heavy. And for the first time in a long time, potentially ever, Shayera felt winded while having sex. Thor's hands combed all over her body and pulled Shayera all the way down onto her pussy. Her tightening walls clamped down onto his thick prick and she proceeded to milk him extremely hard until releasing her juices all over his pole.

Thor put Shayera on all fours and grabbed her hips before he pumped deep into her body. Her wings spread just as much as her legs. The faster Thor pumped down inside of her body, the more her walls tightened around his prick. She tightened and released him, squeezing her pussy around his hard prick when he filled her body up completely. Thor held on tight and pounded Shayera vigorously until her pussy squirted all over the place.

"Perfect," Thor grunted when he continued to fill Shayera's wet cunt from behind.

His balls kept slapping her body. Perfect, perfectly connecting to her thighs as he entered her from behind. Thor's fingers drifted down Shayera and worked into her. He was getting closer. He wanted to make Shayera finish one more time, before he let it go inside of her.

One more thrust buried Thor all the way down into Shayera. Her inner walls clamped down and proceeded to milk Thor hard. Thor groaned and lost it inside of Shayera as she milked him. Thor allowed himself to climax deep within the confines of Shayera's pussy.

She milked him, extremely hard, with Thor filling up her pussy with as much of his cum until he pulled out of her, to leave Shayera breathing heavily. The rush made Shayera feel good and she was sad to see it end.

"We'll be doing this again."

"What's the delay?"

That's what Shayera wanted to hear. She rolled over, and pounced Thor, before getting busy. She would ride him to a very impressive finish, her pussy juices just tingling at the thought of driving her hot body down onto his and riding Thor to another climax..

**Bring the Thunder Chapter 14 Xtra(Thor/Jane/Shuri)**

Shuri dropped to her knees and worshipped the Thunder God. Thor groaned when the hot, wet, mouth of the Princess of Wakanda worked it's magic down his hard pole. She looked up at him, with those hungry eyes and drove all the way down, to encase his cock between her lips. Thor guided his hand all the way down and kept pumping deep into Shuri's mouth. While he was not ready to explode, Shuri did make a convincing argument.

Shuri swirled her head around him. Her hot lips wrapped around him and then pulled all the way out before sucking Thor off. She was so loud in her efforts, that neither of them heard the door open. Or heard Jane Foster slip into the room, eyes locked onto what Shuri was doing.

Thor caught sight of Jane first, and invited her over. Jane dove in without any problems and took Thor's large, bloated balls into her mouth and began sucking them. Why have one beautiful woman on their knees before him, while Thor could have to. Thor thought of no reason, and Jane and Shuri worked in tandem.

"Fantastic," Thor breathed. "Both of you have what it takes."

They both enjoyed Thor's approval, not to mention his cock sliding between their lips. Jane and Shuri worked their way in and gave each other a passionate kiss over the tip of Thor's twitching cock. Then, Jane slid all the way down his pole to suck it. While Shuri dove down and worshipped his balls.

"So full. But, they have to be reaching their tipping point. I wonder what it will take to make them burst."

Shuri squeezed them, the pressure of Thor's balls throbbing within her fingers. The Princess of Wakanda squeezed, manipulated, and just pleasured Thor all over. She grabbed his balls and milked them, extremely hard, to casually work Thor closer to the edge. Her fingers worked their way over his balls and squeezed them, casually stroking them between her fingers.

Finally, Thor bottomed himself out, all the way down Jane's waiting throat. His balls tightened, and with one grunting thrust, Thor delivered a load of cum. Jane looked like a goddess with her lips wrapped around Thor and his hand guided against the back of her head. Thor pumped his cum down Jane's throat, with each burst driving more and more of his seed down Jane's gullet. Jane pumped in and sucked as much seed as her lips could drain from him.

Shuri squeezed his balls and pumped them. So much so, that Thor fired some of his cum onto Jane's face. Shuri just grinned when Thor excited Jane's mouth. First, she licked Thor's cock clean, and then turned her attention onto Jane, the smile on her face widening.

"Missed a little."

Shuri swirled her finger around Jane's face and got the gop of cum. She slowly licked it down, and savored the taste. Then, Jane pounced the Wakandian Princess and the two made out with each other. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, Shuri and Jane worked each other over. Jane lost her clothes from Shuri's frantic efforts. She had been stripped down, to her bra and panties.

Thor moved behind Shuri and proceeded to eat her out, while Shuri ate Jane out. The chain reaction of pleasure filled the room when Thor's tongue guided all the way into Shuri from behind. He leaned down into her and licked her to drive her completely wild.

The very instant Thor had Shuri wet and ready, was the moment he had to pounce. Thor guided his throbbing hard cock down into Shuri and began to fuck her hard. His hands moved over to admire her athletic body. Each plunge pushed Thor all the way inside of her and she squeezed him hard with a few pumps.

Shuri sampled the lovely pussy of the good Doctor Foster underneath her. Jane's hands drifted to the back of Shuri's head when she pumped back and forth. Oh, yes, she was dripping, dripping hot. Dripping hard, from Shuri's tongue driving all the way inside of her. Oh, it was amazing, to feel that tongue just drive all the way into her body.

She could hear Thor's large balls thunder and slap down onto Shuri's insides. Shuri moaned and the vibrations sent Jane's hips bucking up. Her insides became liquified from what Thor was doing. And what Shuri was doing to her.

And what Thor was doing, well it felt amazing. It felt impressive, with the God of Thunder fucking his way deep inside of her. Shuri's insides tightened around Thor and squeezed him a couple more times. Oh, it was impressive, amazing, as well when he pounded deep inside of her. Thor stretched Jane out and allowed her pussy to milk his cock with each pump inside of her.

Shuri came, again, hard, and fast. Her walls milked Thor a few more steps of the way. He guided himself all the way into here before he pulled out of Shuri. His cock head slapped against her clit and left Shuri quivering.

"Let's give Doctor Foster some of this."

The Princess smiled and rose up. She climbed onto Jane's face, to allow her to return the favor. All while unclipping the final article of clothing, Jane's bra and releasing her breasts to the world.

Thor spread Jane's legs and could feel her pussy gush beneath him. He edged closer to Jane, very casually pushing his thick tool against her wet slit. Thor came closer, closer, and closer, until finally he pushed down into Jane and filled her up with his hard cock.

To say Jane Foster swallowed his cock between her walls would be an understatement. The eagerness of what was going on, well it was infectious to say the least. Thor pushed himself a little bit deeper into Jane and allowed her hungry insides to milk him. Thor edged a little bit faster into Jane, and filled her gushing pussy up. He leaned down and rode her, a little bit faster, to drive the point home.

Thor's hands rocked back and forth down Jane's breasts and squeezed them. Jane tightened her walls around his thick prick and milked him completely. Thor's manhood pushed deeper and deeper into her. Those balls grew heavy and Jane did her hardest to draw them inside of her, in an attempt to milk them.

Oh, she could not neglect Shuri's pussy. That sweet, sweet, wet peach slid against Jane's tongue.

Shuri had been no stranger in getting her pussy eaten out by another woman. But, it was her assessment that Doctor Foster was no stranger in eating out other women as well. The faster she drove down, the more Shuri's insides became liquified. And the more she released on Jane's face.

Shuri fell back and turned over. Thor stacked Jane up and fucked her deep and hard. All while he slid his fingers all the way inside of Shuri and pumped her. Shuri tightened her walls around Thor's fingers and released her pussy juices onto him whileThor guided himself deeper into Jane.

No question about it, Jane wanted it. She wanted it all. Her tight pussy clamped down around Thor's tool and squeezed him extremely hard. Thor would be more than happy to give it to her, give her everything Jane ever wanted and at the same time, give her so much more.

Jane's walls tightened around Thor, and she groaned when he filled her up. Thor's skilled hands moved all the way down Jane's body and he kept filling her up. He worshipped her and made her cry out.

"Your turn," Jane breathed in his ear.

"It seems so."

Thor let this one ride a little bit more. Jane's insides wrapped tight around Thor and milked him extremely hard. Jane's walls tightened around his thick prick and squeezed him. Thor let this one ride all the way to the finish line until he began to plant his seed deep inside of Jane.

Shot, after shot, spurted into Jane. Thor allowed his orgasm to go unchained when he dumped his load deep inside of the waiting pussy of one Jane Foster.

Shuri made her move, the beautiful Princess, pouncing down, onto him, and grinding against Thor the second he pulled out. Shuri looked ready to mount Thor and ride him like a prized stallion, and Thor was not about to deny her this.

**Bring the Thunder Chapter 14 Xtra(Thor/Sif/Storm)**

Thor stepped into quite the beautiful sight. Ororo and Sif, completely naked, dripping wet, and in a steamy, passionate embrace. Sif's fingers guided down Ororo's lovely body, and Ororo returned. The two women indulged in each other with hot and passionate tongue on tongue action. Their mouths melded together, the deeper then moved into each other. Their kisses even more intense and vigorous than ever before.

Ororo pulled away from Sif and had been the first to notice their guest.

"Thor, join us."

Thor did. Before he could make attempts to correct being overdressed, Ororo and Sif pounced upon him and attacked Thor. They stripped down his garments, and slowly worked their hands all over his body. It took little time for Thor to be striped bare, with his throbbing hard cock out in the opening.

Said cock, Ororo, and Sif proceeded to worship. First with their hands, then with their mouths, but most importantly, with their amazing breasts. Sif and Ororo sandwiched Thor's cock in a double tit fuck. The contrast of their skin tones made this a very alluring experience overall.

The two beauties formed a tight seal around Thor's cock and pumped all the way down. Their lips moved in harmony, their tits as well. Their bodies swayed back and forth, with Thor's manhood just sliding between their heaving chests. The deeper, the deeper Thor pushed deeper and deeper inside of their warm, hungry cleavage, the more he throbbed.

"Mmm, I think we've found his weakness," Sif said.

"But, you knew that the entire time."

Ororo and Sif passionately kissed. Thor grunted when those two lovely fleshy globes rolled over his cock. The faster Thor groaned, the more his thick prick pumped a little bit deeper between their walls. They tightened and released him with a couple more pumps.

"I'm close," Thor grunted. "You better brace yourself for what you're about to unleash."

One hungry double smile from both of these vixens told Thor they wanted this. They were ready. Thor unleashed a shower of seed all over their tits. His balls tightened and erupted, sending a shower of seed all over them. Sif and Ororo wrapped his cock up between their tits and very casually pumped his cock. His balls tightened and exploded sending more seed showering on their faces, and breasts.

Sif and Ororo pulled away. The Asgardian Goddess moved in to lick Ororo's delicious dark breasts, as Thor's cream showered off of it. Sif's hungry slurping caused Thor to rise again. And Thor spread Sif's legs.

"Keep it up. But, you should know what you've unleashed."

Oh Sif knew and anticipated it. The moment Thor guided himself into her, Sif just hungered for this. Delight encased her body, when Thor's fingers slipped all the way down into her and filled her up from behind. Thor's hard balls slapped down against her.

Thor guided Sif's head onto Ororo's breasts while he guided his cock into her body. She squeezed down hard and released him. The faster Thor rammed his way into her body, the more Sif pumped him in. Her walls milked him and released him with a couple of fluid motions.

"A little bit more. That's it."

Sif enjoyed the familiar feeling of Thor inside of her. And those balls filled up just as fast as Sif and Ororo could empty them which spoke well for the Prince of Asgard. Thor grabbed Sif's hips and plowed the lovely Asgardian woman relentlessly from behind.

More kisses went down Ororo's body and made her tingle. Sif's talented mouth worshipped every single inch of her body. Ororo spread her legs to give Sif prime access to her dripping hot pussy. The Asgardian goddess leaned in and stuck her tongue down into Ororo's hot slit and began to lick away. The hunger only increased when Sif leaned in and swirled her tongue all around. The heat only doubled, tripled down, when she swirled back and forth, in an attempt to get Ororo off.

Ororo's hips bucked up and met Sif. Sif smiled, happy to be of service to such a wonderful woman. And happy for Thor's hands to service her when he went all the way inside of her. He drove deep inside of her, balls swinging back and forth, with a smile on his face.

"Getting pretty feisty, aren't we, my lady?"

Sif indeed was and she tightened her walls around Thor. Thor grabbed her and plowed her from behind. The orgasm rippled through her body. She hugged Thor's organ, thick, throbbing, and ready for her. Ready to drive deep into her at a moment's notice.

Thor went into the dance which he practiced many times before. His hands, all over Sif's body, touching her all over. His fingers slipped down her body and drove her completely wild. Thor drove a little bit down and rocked her until her insides clamped down onto him.

One more heavenly explosion, and Thor rode Sif to the edge of her orgasm. While Sif went down onto Ororo, and devoured her juices. The weather-bending mutant's hips rolled back and forth, as Thor ensured they would both reach a climax.

The moment Thor pulled himself from Sif, Ororo sprung up to mount Thor. Thor marveled at her beautiful body when he pushed down onto his prick. Ororo's insides clamped down onto Thor and stretched her wet pussy out on his manhood. Her eyes shifted over a fraction of an inch, rocking back and forth as she rode Thor. Her insides stretched and released Thor's prick with each push driving further and further down. Ororo broke out into a huge smile while riding the hell out of Thor's manhood.

Thor closed his eyes and enveloped Ororo's breasts with his hands. He squeezed them and this mandated quite the vocal reaction from the eager woman. Ororo pressed down and squeezed tight, to engulf Thor deep inside of her body. Ororo's insides milked away at Thor, and he rose up, to slap his big balls down onto Ororo's delicious thighs. Ororo plunged a little bit further and took herself all the way down for a hell of a ride. She rode Thor, a little bit quicker until she was bouncing more vigorously on his organ.

"Release."

Oh, Ororo released herself, all over Thor's mighty tool. She released her juices down. The next ride slid Thor deep inside of her. Thor grabbed her hips and plowed her down. Ororo's face had been permanently fixated in some kind of hungry smile, and her hunger only doubled down the deeper Thor plunged inside of her.

Thor had Ororo, right where he wanted her. His hands moved to touch her and to send Ororo spiking down onto his tool. Thor leaned in and grabbed Ororo's tits and squeezed them a couple more times to make her climax.

With a smile, Thor leaned Ororo down and spread her legs before he plowed into her body. And Sif rose up, and sat down onto Ororo's face. Sif ground her pussy against Thor's face while Thor spread the legs of the hungry mutant and plowed down into her. Thor's big balls slapped down onto her and made her cry out in pleasure. Thor's fingers slipped against her and squeezed her nipples to drive her completely to the breaking point with pleasure.

"One more time."

Both Sif and Ororo came hard. Sif all over Ororo's face. Ororo slurped up the juices which dripped into her mouth from this little encounter.

And now, it was Thor's turn. Oh, Thor leaned all the way into Ororo and pumped his cock down into her body. The faster Thor went, the more she sucked him in. Thor enjoyed her walls against him until finally Thor unloaded and proceeded to spill a heavy load deep inside of Ororo's waiting pussy.

Each drop of cum spurted into Ororo. In a flood, Thor planted his seed deep inside of Ororo, and finished up inside of her. Thor pulled out of Ororo and left her breathing hard after he finished up inside of her body. Her pussy overflowed, and dripped with the seed from his balls spurting out.

With a big smile, Sif dove down to feast on Thor's load. And wait for him to make his move yet again.

**End.**


	2. Bring the Thunder Smutpack 2.(Thor/Shayera/Hela; Thor/Monica Rappacini; Thor/Monica/Natasha)

**Bring the Thunder Smutpack 2.(Thor/Shayera/Hela; Thor/Monica Rappacini; Thor/Monica/Natasha)**

**Bring the Thunder Chapter 18 Xtra(Thor/Shayera/Hela)**

"Don't think I'm quite done with you yet."

The insatiable Asgardian goddess of Death pulled Thor a little bit closer towards her, legs spread, and ready for Thor to take the plunge. Hela's eyes shifted back. Thankfully, the Prince of Asgardian had remarkable recovery times and was going to make Hela pay for her bravado.

"Well, it's just as well, because I'm far from finished with you."

Thor leaned in and toyed with Hela's breasts. A stark reminder that Thor had control, despite needing Hela's help to rescue Shayera from the afterlife. Thor plunged a little bit deeper into her and rode the hell out of Hela. Hela reached up and pulled Thor a little bit closer. Her nails raked against his back and her body twitched, squirmed and thrusted back and forth. Oh, yes, it was going to be one of those moments where Thor rode her all the way to the edge. It would be a close one, Hela could feel it.

Hela erupted for Thor when he plunged a little bit deeper into her. His thrusting got more vigorous, more intense, and harder, faster, more furious. Thor leaned in and squeezed Hela's breasts.

"Since you're helping me, I figured I should be here."

Shayera returned, ready for more. She dove on the bed next to Thor and began to suck Hela's breasts. She attacked Hela's body with multiple hot and heavy kisses. Each of them extremely intense and each of them sending Hela's hips pumping up hard to meet Thor. Oh, Hela's entire body just erupted from what Thor was doing to her and more importantly what Shayera was doing to her.

Thor rode Hela and also managed to dive in, to spread Shayera's legs. Shayera leaned back and allowed Thor's fingers to plunge all the way into her. Hela and Shayera both came at the same time.

With one more huge orgasm, Hela had been left breathing heavily on the bed. Well, that was quite the experience and she wanted Thor to ride her a little bit longer to really make it sink in. But, she understood everything that Thor had for her and everythings he wanted. With that experience reaffirmed in her mind, Thor pulled away from Hela.

No rest for the wicked, as Shayera dove into Hela. Some of the cum Thor dumped into Hela earlier, it had been preserved in Hela's pussy. And Shayera would be remiss if she let it go to waste. It had been rare to hear the goddess of death scream and moan, but Shayera took each individual victory as she could.

Thor now slipped behind and spread Shayera's legs. The tip of his manhood pressed against Shayera's wet opening. She wanted it. Precisely how long she watched Hela and Thor go it, well it was anyone's guess. However, Thor reaffirmed himself with Shayera's beautiful warrior body before he plunged deep inside of her and stretched her pussy around his cock.

The Prince of Thunder leaned in deep in Shayera and stretched her hot pussy out for his hard rod. Thor's fingers worked over and stimulated Shayera all over. She moved back and pumped all the way inside of her tight pussy.

Shayera got a naughty little idea. She slipped her moist fingers in between Hela's ass cheeks, and then fingered her. Hela jerked back and forth, a hot breath coming out of her mouth. Shayera hit all of the right spots to stimulate Hela.

"Thor, stick your cock in her ass."

Thor raised an eyebrow, but Hela rolled over and presented her asshole for Thor. Thor pulled completely away from Shayera and lined his cock up towards Hela's back entrance. Thor felt the heat of Hela's asshole practically suck him in. Sweet temptation was what it was and Thor went all the way in, his eyes glazed over.

Oh, he was most certainly inside, and feeling the heat of Hela pulse around him. Thor leaned into her and rocked himself into her. Thor verified how tight and snug Hela's ass was.

"Do you like that?" Shayera asked. "The death goddess likes to be fucked up the ass, doesn't she?"

Hela nodded, and bit down on her lip. Oh, she loved it a whole lot. She loved Thor plunge a little bit faster, and also loved the fact that Shayera guided her face so it was between the hawk woman's cheeks. Now, Hela could get a taste of Shayera's fine ass, enjoying it each step of the way.

Perhaps setting it up for something wicked down the line. Only, time would tell. Hela swirled her tongue all the way in and prepared.

Thor closed his eyes and rocked forward. Hela's asshole took a lot of self control not to erupt inside. Although it did feel fantastic, Thor needed to remain vigilant and not allow it to to overwhelm him. At least not yet. And he also caught sight of Shayera's tempting ass as well.

"Ram her!"

Shayera most certainly knew how to encourage Thor. And Thor pumped his rod deeper into her.

"Tell me if you're getting tired."

Surrender was not an option for Hela. She would take Thor's godly rod in her ass like a champion, like someone who deserved to be plowed in the ass. Hela closed her eyes and could feel the pleasure as Thor guided his hands all over her body and made her cry for him.

"Keep licking."

Shayera's strangled order spurred Hela into action. Hela dove her tongue deep into the hawk warrior's ass and ensured she would keep this up. No matter what, she would not stop, no matter what the circumstances. Oh, she would get Shayera good and ready.

Thor finished riding Hela to a mind shattering orgasm. He plowed her until she landed face first into Shayera's ass. Smothered between those delightful cheeks, Hela was about ready to lose it. And she hoped Thor would lose it in her as well.

It was not to be. Thor pulled back to give Hela time to breathe. And Shayera flew back, and landed ass first onto Thor's cock, surprisingly graceful. Thor wrapped his arms around the lovely warrior and plunged her ass down onto his cock. She squeezed his manhood, and worked a little bit further. Oh, yes, Shayera really knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Thor completely inside of her and make her cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Shayera moaned. "Oooh, this is perfect, right here!"

Thor agreed, and enjoyed the feel of Shayera driving down onto him. Her fantastic ass bounced up and down and drove Thor a tiny bit deeper inside of her anus. Oh, Thor leaned in and grabbed Shayera's breasts and squeezed them a couple more times, before he proceeded to bounce her hard on his prick.

Hela dove into Shayera's snatch and began to taste it. Oh, she drooled at the thought of dragging her tongue back and forth between Shayera's legs and making her gush extremely hard. It tasted wonderful and she had to go in. Deep, with her tongue pushing down into Shayera and making her explode for him.

The death goddess also squeezed Thor's balls and pumped them. Oh, yes, Thor closed his eyes and could feel the combination of Shayera milking his length and Hela milking his balls. It all hit Thor at once like a freight train.

Something had to give. And Thor gave up everything. His balls tightened and he erupted inside of Shayera's perfectly tight asshole. Shayera squeezed Thor's prick between her cheeks and proceeded to milk him as he sent burst after burst of seed down into her picture perfect ass. All while Hela milked and squeezed the cum out of his balls. He was really hitting all of the right points and groaning when he filled her up.

The cream pie in Shayera's ass finished up. Hela gave him a few more pumps, and Thor groaned when he filled the beautiful warrior. And Shayera squirting all over Hela's face as she hunched over just added to the fun. Oh, the results of this milked orgasm made Thor smile.

Even more when Shayera pulled away, and Hela dove face down into her ass, licking out the cum. Perfect indeed and Hela had been primed to be ass fucked again.

**Bring the Thunder Chapter 23 Xtra(Thor/Monica Rappacini)**

"I owe you a debt of gratitude."

Thor looked over at the AIM Scientist, Monica Rappacini. It was a tale as old as time itself. A beautiful and brilliant woman makes a terrible error which haunts her for some time. Thor understood perfectly. Monica's eyes fell upon him for a second.

"And I want to repay that," Monica said. "If you will allow me the honor."

Thor smiled and waved his hand. Monica moved in and very casually wrapped her arms around Thor's strong neck. She leaned in, for a very long and very passionate kiss. Thor pulled Monica all the way in and deepened the kiss, to show her how it was done.

"I hope you use your brilliance for good."

Well, Monica hoped to repent. Although, she was still thinking of doing something wicked. Thor had been stripped down, and Monica, like many women before her, marveled at Thor's muscular body. She leaned in and worshipped him with many kisses. Each of them, hot and each of them passionate. She licked her way down Thor's chest and made the God of Thunder shiver.

"It's been a long time since I've had a chance to be with a real man," Monica said. "And I will forever cherish the opportunity to have the God of Thunder himself. And every part of you is godly."

A smile passed Monica's face when she undid Thor's pants and had his cock out. Oh, she drooled at the sight of it.. And Monica just had to wrap both hands around Thor's stiff pole to really appreciate what she held in her hands. Her fingers drifted down all the way and toyed with Thor. Her eyes shifted a bit closer towards him and she pumped her hands all the way down, very casually working her fingers down.

Every inch of Thor's veiny prick pulsed in her hand. Every inch belonged to her. Monica dropped to her knees. After all, he was a god, so he deserved worship.

The beautiful Italian woman's lips were delicious and perfect to wrap around his cock. Thor gazed down into Monica's alluring eyes and pushed a little bit deeper down her throat. His fingers very casually worked his way into her hair, when he pumped down inside of her mouth. The loud pop echoed with Thor driving his manhood all the way down Monica's throat and making her cry out in pleasure. Oooh, it felt very good, very good indeed.

Thor leaned all the way into Monica's mouth and plowed deep into it. As much as she would like to taste Thor's cum, Monica burned for something else.

She pulled out, and gave Thor's cock one last long lick. And then, she began to undo the buttons of her coat and then pull it off. Her underclothes came next, and then she allowed Thor to strip her naked. Thor scooped up Monica and brought her a few steps across the hallway into a bedroom.

SHIELD had some nice beds, Monica would give it that. Although it was more the person who joined her in bed which excited Monica. Thor hovered over the top of her and guided his hands over Monica's tits. He pressed down and squeezed them to send Monica's hips jumping up. He kissed her and worshipped every inch of her body.

"It would be rude not to return the favor."

Monica spread her legs, knowing full well what was coming. Thor leaned down and worked his tongue a little bit deep into Monica and began to lap her pussy. Yes, yes, very rude not to return the favor. Thor's skilled tongue pressed down into her and made her cry out in pleasure. He pressed down and sucked her juices out to get her good and wet.

Despite enjoying getting her pussy eaten, Monica needed more. Craved more. And wanted more. Oh, she wanted a hell of a lot more. She wanted Thor buried inside of her and to fuck her brains out. The tip of Thor's manhood slid against her hot pussy, when he guided inside of her. Monica spread deep and moaned in need.

"Inside me."

Thor chuckled. The lady knew what she wanted. One had to respect that. Thor leaned in and pushed himself all the way into Monica's tightening pussy. Her insides just clamped down onto Thor, and he filled her up. His hands were all over her and stimulated her body.

Monica stretched to accommodate Thor's cock. Oh, it had been a long time since she had been filled like this. And really, did Monica ever get filled like this. No one quite got fucked until they had been pinned down and had their pussy stuffed with Asgardian cock. That much was for sure. Monica's hips bucked up and met Thor's incoming thrusts. Thor leaned deep inside of her and stretched her out, and made her moan for him.

"So tight. It's been a while for you."

Thor learned all of the spots in Monica would set her off. And boy, did she go off, gushing like a fountain underneath Thor. Thor pressed down into Monica and pounded her good and tight. He leaned in and allowed his manhood to stretch her insides. She squeezed down onto him and Thor pushed a little bit deeper. He held himself against her hot slit and rode her over and over again.

Monica tightened her grip around Thor. She came, extremely hard.

Thor wrapped his arms around Monica and pulled her into an embrace when he entered her. He showed her the perks of being on the other side. And Monica deep down wished she had switched sooner. Much like she wished Thor continued to fill her over and over again.

One more gushing orgasm caressed Thor's length. Thor pressed down into Monica and pumped deeper inside of her. He held her down and filled her body repeatedly. He could feel the silken tightness grab him and knew it was only a matter of time before pleasure overwhelmed her.

Every inch of Monica's beautiful skin demanded to be worshipped. Thor plunged a little bit deeper, and pounded her hard with his balls slapping against her.

"Just a little bit further," Monica moaned.

She came first, and Thor rode her orgasm towards his own. Her wet walls clamped down onto Thor and proceeded to milk him, slowly but surely. Thor leaned all the way in and pounded Monica until her wet pussy finally tightened around him and he let her have it.

The explosion of seed filled up Monica. The lovely AIM scientist pumped her hips back and forth and took Thor's full load inside of her. He leaned down and slammed down into her and filled her tight body. Thor closed his hands around Monica and finished emptying inside of her.

Both lovers barely had time to bask in the glory, when they realized they were not alone.

**Bring the Thunder Chapter 23 Xtra(Thor/Monica/Natasha)**

"Ah, Natasha. There's no mystery to why you're here."

Natasha Romanoff smiled and said not a word. She entered the room very gracefully, and watched as Thor just extracted from the lovely scientist. Her dripping pussy caught Natasha's attention, but what caught her attention slightly more, was Thor's throbbing cock, dripping with Monica's juices.

Natasha needed that, in her mouth. She dropped to her knees and took Thor's mighty rod into her mouth. It pushed into the back of her throat, and slowly worked its way in. Thor grabbed the back of Natasha's head and guided his manhood all the way down her throat to make her moan when he pushed all the way down. Natasha let out a couple of hungry moans from Thor grabbing her hair and fucking her tight throat.

She slurped all of the juices off of Thor's rod. Every single drop had been tasted by the skilled Black Widow. She pulled away and swirled her tongue around him. Before, Natasha cupped his balls and sucked them, good and hard to make Thor groan when he throbbed underneath her touch.

A big smile passed over Natasha's face and she turned to Monica who breathed heavily. The Black Widow unzipped her suit, to reveal her black thong and see through bra underneath. The redhead spy wore an impish smile while climbing between Monica's legs. They spread, prepared for Natasha to stick her tongue inside and began to lick and lick good. Her tongue drove deep into Monica's warm slit and started to go to town on her. Monica gasped and moaned from Natasha sliding her tongue against her and eating Thor's gift out of her snatch.

Getting her pussy eaten out by the Black Widow, well Monica never saw it coming. She closed her eyes and felt blessed. Her body quivered and gushed and she moaned.

Thor pulled down Natasha's panties and revealed her snatch had been soaking wet. It still would not stop Thor from diving in and devouring her womanhood with everything he had. Thor leaned in and sent his tongue just spiking down into Natasha to make her cry out..

When she was good and wet, Thor measured her wet slit. His cock was throbbing and ready to take her one more time. Thor pushed down into the tight confines of his longtime teammate. Her pussy stretched to accept his manhood deep inside of her.

Both Natasha and Monica moaned and that was a lovely song to Thor's ears. Thor leaned in and pumped his prick deeper into Natasha's hungry pussy. Her slit sucked Thor all the way in. His balls slapped her thighs when he worked back and forth inside of her. He gained some momentum while he pounded Natasha rather silly. Natasha tightened herself around Thor and squeezed him hard.

"Now, we're getting into it."

Oh, they sure were. Natasha encouraged Thor to further take her body. The Asgardian's big meaty cock pushed down into the Widow's hungry body. The breathing only increased the deeper Thor pumped inside of her. Thor's hands roamed endlessly over her body and he pumped Natasha a couple more times until he was fucking her in ernest.

Natasha tightened her walls around Thor and milked him. He leaned in and pressed down onto her to take her. Endless thrusts drove Thor deep into Natasha. Those big meaty balls hit Natasha just right and made her climax for the god of thunder before her.

The quivering orgasm finished, and Natasha managed to crawl away from Thor. The Black Widow licked the cock of her fellow avenger.

"You have something in mind."

Was she that transparent? Well, regardless, Natasha finished enjoying the run off of her juices on Thor's manhood. The slab of meat pressed deep into her throat as she devoured the man before her. She leaned in and hungered for Thor until she had a chance to pull away from him.

Natasha decided to rise up and sit on Monica's face.

"She's ready for more."

Thor smiled and spread Monica's delicious legs. Yes, her pussy soaked the tip the moment it touched. She was ready for more. Thor leaned in and pushed deep into Monica's hot pussy. Monica tightened her walls around Thor and moaned when he pushed all the way into her.

He was deep inside of her, balls deep, and fucking her relentlessly. Monica pumped her hips all the way up to drive Thor up. While she also made sure to give the Black Widow plenty of attention. She had been a woman which I would not deny.

Watching Thor slam his cock into another woman just got Natasha more excited. Monica also had some skills in eating pussy. A bit unrefined compared to Natasha's usual tastes, but there was potential. She just needed the right amount of encouragement to get that potential out.

Monica's tightening pussy tried to claim Thor's next load. However, Natasha eyed it and shook her head.

"Finish her off."

Thor held off his climax despite the insides of the sexy scientist feeling wonderful. His pumping organ filled her up all the way and ensured that Monica would be pumping her hips all the way up for him. She squeezed him a couple more times when Thor leaned all the way into her body. He stuffed her pussy and made her squirt all over the place for him when he finished off the right.

The moment Thor pulled out of Monica's tight pussy, the moment Natasha pounced him. Her breasts were in Thor's face, when she mounted him. Natasha's amazing legs wrapped around Thor as she rose up all of the way. The gorgeous Black Widow prepared to drive herself all the way down and stuff her pussy full of Thor's amazing manhood. Oh, she clamped down onto him, twitching as his cock drove all the way into her body.

Monica's eyes locked onto the Black Widow. All of the grace she exhibited while bouncing up and down. Her pussy tightened around Thor and released his hard cock from her wet pussy. Natasha's inner walls pressed back and forth against Thor's hard throbbing cock when it pressed onto her.

And that ass, oh that ass bouncing tantalizingly. Monica had been drawn into it. She leaned in and proceeded to lick Natasha's ass. The hunger only doubled when she dove all the way in, her tongue pressing deep into Natasha's perfect ass while she started to lick. Oh, yes, this was beyond amazing for sure.

"OOOOH!"

The cries of the Black Widow only increased when the pleasure of a good tongue plunging into her ass added to Thor. Anal could come later, but for now, she stuffed her pussy down onto Thor's cock. Her insides worked him back and forth. His prick drove all the way down inside of her, until she came all over Thor's prick. Thor stuffed Natasha's pussy full of his thick prick until she finally came all over him.

Every plunge into Natasha edged Thor a little bit closer. The Black Widow's body, it had been beyond comparison. Thor pushed her down and buried deep into her. Monica's hand drifted over his balls and cupped it a little bit. She toyed and pleasured Thor until he edged closer to that breaking point. Thor bottomed out inside of Natasha and she tightened around him.

One final intense grunt, and Thor prepared to let Natasha have it. His seed spilled deep into the willing pussy of the sexy Widow. Natasha pressed down hard and pumped her wet pussy down to allow Thor to spill blast after blast of seed down into her. Natasha closed her walls around him and ensured he would be spilling as much cum as his balls could hold into her.

Natasha finished the ride, satisfied that the Asgardian cream pied her. She fell back, breathing heavily. And then spreading her legs. Monica switched attention from holes and began to lick Natasha's pussy out.

Thor had been just a step away, ready to plow them both at a moment's notice. Just like Natasha liked it.

**End.**


End file.
